Vaterliebe
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Elrond hat eigentlich alle Brücken zu seinen Eltern hinter sich abgerissen. Doch tief in sich drinnen hofft das kleine Kind in ihm, das niemals seine leiblichen Eltern kennen lernen durfte, noch immer auf eine normale Familie, wie jeder andere auch sie hat. So beschließt er, Elwing und Earendil zu besuchen. Doch was er dort vorfindet, übertrifft seine kühnsten Erwartungen.


Elwings überraschendes Erscheinen hatte noch lange an Elrond genagt. Gegen seinen Willen hatte er recht rasch bemerkt, dass er gewillt war, ihr eine letzte Chance zu geben, was seiner Laune noch einmal einen beträchtlichen Abstrich gegeben hatte. Celebrían hatte ihm weder zu dem einen noch zu dem anderen geraten, doch wie seine beiden Onkel und seine Freunde hatte sie ihn wissen lassen, dass sie für ihn da war.

Ein halbes Jahr später war eine Einladung Elwings zu ihr nach Hause bei ihnen auf dem Weingut eingetroffen.

Zehn Jahre waren seitdem vergangen. Seine Kinder schienen Elwing in der Zwischenzeit vergessen zu haben und hatten nicht mehr nach ihr gefragt. Allgemein hatten sie nie gefragt, warum sie nur eine Großmutter aber drei Großväter hatten. Elrond war sehr froh um diesen Umstand.

Als ihm nach einer kompletten Dekade der mittlerweile vergilbte und angestaubte Brief beim Ausmisten seiner Unterlagen erneut in die Hände fiel, kam all das wieder in ihm hoch, der Ärger und Frust, sowohl über Elwing als auch ihn selbst und allgemein über seine komplizierte Familiengeschichte. So vieles wäre so viel einfacher, würden Elwing und Earendil einfach still und heimlich nicht mehr existieren.

Aber das taten sie nicht, und selbst hier – besonders hier – konnte er seine Wurzeln nicht verleugnen. Elwing und Earendil waren keine Luft, und er musste einsehen, dass er sie einfach nicht als solche ansehen konnte.

Elellinde und Anarhin waren noch immer Kinder, doch gewachsen und gereift. Sie wussten, dass sie Geschwister in Mittelerde besessen hatten, Neffen, Nichten, und sie wussten, welches Schicksal diese ereilt hatte. Vielleicht war es nun an der Zeit, sie in ältere Familiengeschichte einzuweihen.

Celebrían hieß diese Entscheidung gut und führte sogar an, dass Elwings Einladung vielleicht noch Bestand hatte. Elrond fasste sich ein Herz und sagte ihren Kindern kurz entschlossen, dass sie Verwandte besuchen gehen würden und _amille_ sie begleiten würde. Eigentlich wollte er noch seine Onkel an seiner Seite wissen, doch diese sagten ihm, dass das wohl keine allzu gute Idee sei; seine leiblichen Eltern verbanden zu viele negative Erfahrungen mit ihnen, die sie gewiss wesentlich unzugänglicher werden ließen.

Erst während der Reise offenbarte Elrond seinen Kindern das Ziel. Elellinde und Anarhin sagten nicht viel dazu, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn und seine Beweggründe verstanden.

Und dann ragte der weiße Turm schließlich vor ihnen hoch in den Himmel auf. Möwen kreisten in großer Zahl um das Gebäude. An einem eigenwilligen Konstrukt in der Nähe war Vingilot vertäut, in der Luft schwebend, die Segel schlaff. Es war ein befremdlicher Anblick.

Elrond stand vor der Tür und wusste weder vor noch zurück. Celebrían warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Was ist?", wollte er wissen.

Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist wieder einmal so schrecklich zaudernd, das ist", stellte sie fest. Kurzerhand trat sie an ihm vorbei und betätigte die Glocke, die neben der Tür hing.

Eine Weile war es still, und Elrond, schon ganz erleichtert, wollte bereits gehen. Dann jedoch vernahmen sie eilige Schritte und Gepolter. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet, eine dunkelhaarige Elbin erschien. Elwing.

„Dabei haben wir doch so selten Be…", redete sie frei los, unterbrach sich aber selbst mitten im Wort, als sie den überraschenden Besuch erkannte. Plötzlich nervös strich ihr ihr Kleid glatt und fuhr durch ihr Haar.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr der Einladung doch noch nachkommt", sagte sie. Anscheinend hatte sie verinnerlicht, dass Elrond es auch in der Sprache bevorzugte die Distanz zu wahren. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Zwillinge und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge. „Doch ich freue mich darüber. Kommt doch herein, auch wenn ich auf so überraschenden Besuch in keinster Weise vorbereitet bin."

Sie folgten ihr in die Turmwohnung. Alles war ruhig, wie an einem schläfrigen Nachmittag daheim. Jeder Gegenstand stand an seinem Platz, kein Staubkorn war zu sehen. Elrond fragte sich, ob es hier Diener gab und womit Elwing ihren Tag verbrachte. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm jedoch, dass es hier keine Diener gab und Elwing selbst für die übergroße Ordnung verantwortlich war.

„Eigentlich schläft Earendil um diese Zeit noch, aber da er ohnehin bald los muss, wird er sicher nicht allzu böse sein ein wenig früher aufzustehen. Zumal unter diesen Umständen!", war sich Elwing sicher. Doch etwas in ihrem Tonfall und ihrer Mimik ließ Elrond vermuten, dass irgendetwas ihr Unbehagen bereitete. Er folgte ihr kommentarlos. Seine Kinder sahen sich mit großen Augen um und hatten sicher viele Fragen. Doch sie hielten sich zurück und warteten, bis ihre Zeit gekommen war. Celebrían hielt seine Hand und ließ ihn mit ihrem Blick wissen, dass sie für ihn da war, egal, was sie erwarten mochte.

Elwing führte sie über eine Treppe einige Etagen nach oben, bis sie vor einer geschlossenen Tür inne hielt. Sie klopfte und wartete, bis ein missmutiges Brummen von drinnen ertönte. Erst dann öffnete sie die Tür. Elrond wollte am liebsten umkehren.

„Liebling, Elrond ist mit seiner Familie hier", sagte Elwing in den Raum hinein.

Elrond konnte an ihr vorbei in den Raum sehen. Ein großes Bett stand dort, in welchem sich jemand regte. Träge wälzte sich die Gestalt herum und bemühte sich aus den Lacken. Der blonde Mann, der mit verschlafener Miene am Bettrand saß, musste Earendil sein.

„Sie sagen, er soll verschwinden und Elros ebenso", sagte er tonlos und mit vollkommen regungslosem Ausdruck. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Sie sollen bleiben und sich anhören, was für ungezogene Bengel sie sind. Sie sagen das, ja, sie! Sie!"

Ruckartig stand er auf und wandte sich zum Fenster um, als wolle er den Gästen die kalte Schulter zeigen.

Nicht nur Elrond war die Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Diese wirre und durchaus etwas ungepflegte Gestalt sollte sein Vater sein?!

Elwing sah sie mit entschuldigendem Blick an. „Vielleicht hätte ich Euch vorwarnen sollen", sagte sie leise. „Er ist … krank, sagen die Valar, der Preis für seine Taten, und niemand kann ihn heilen. Es sei sein Schicksal, sagt Herrin Varda. Er hört Stimmen, die ihm die verschiedensten Dinge eingeben, aber er nennt die Stimmen stets nur ‚sie' und sagt nie, wer diese Stimmen sind. Manchmal hat er auch Probleme sich mit sich selbst zu identifizieren, als hätte er eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Dann redet er mit sich selbst, als wäre er zwei verschiedene Personen."

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Elrond die abartige Assoziation mit der Kreatur Gollum. Er kannte die Erzählungen von Bilbo und Frodo persönlich und sein wissenschaftlicher Verstand zog rasch die Parallelen. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Bitte gebt ihm eine Möglichkeit", flehte Elwing ihn an. „Er hat sie verdient. Früher war es nicht so schlimm gewesen und seine klaren Momente waren häufiger. Heute ist er meist nur noch auf seinem Schiff Herr seiner selbst. Er kann nichts dafür, es ist die Arbeit, die er verrichtet."

Doch der Widerwille blieb vorerst. Leichte Verzweiflung schlich sich in Elwings Blick und rasch wandte sie sich ihrem Gemahl zu.

„Liebling, komm doch zu uns und begrüße unsere Gäste", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand. Earendil musterte sie skeptisch, ließ sich aber dann doch wie ein kleines Kind zu den Besuchern führen. Eine ganze Weile sah er Elrond schweigend ins Gesicht, während dieser feststellte, dass er eine unangenehm große äußere Ähnlichkeit zu seinen Eltern besaß. Er hoffte, dass sich dies nicht auch auf andere Bereiche erstreckte.

„Ungezogener Bengel", sagte der Schifffahrer wie aus dem Nichts gerade heraus.

„ _Atto_ …", ergriff Elellinde das erste Mal zögernd das Wort.

„Elrond, ruhig", mahnte Celebrían, und es war auch nötig.

Elrond bemerkte, wie ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Krankheit hin oder her, das konnte nicht sein! Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wollte schon zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als er von Earendil unterbrochen wurde.

„Ungezogener Bengel", wiederholte er ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. „Verrätst deine Eltern, deine Wurzeln. Du hast dich nie um uns geschert, dich nie bei uns gemeldet. Und jetzt kommst du aus dem Nest der Schlangen gekrochen und glaubst, wir würden dir ein offenes Ohr schenken. Nein, bestimmt nicht."

„Earendil, es reicht!", fuhr Elwing erschrocken dazwischen und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war. „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, also sag solche Dinge nicht!"

„Sie sagen es, also stimmt es."

Besonders die Emotionslosigkeit, mit der Earendil sprach, schockierte Elrond. Diese erbärmliche Kreatur vor ihm war kein Mann mehr, sondern ein Sklave seiner eigenen verdrehten Gedanken. Elrond machte kommentarlos auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte die Treppe hinab. Es war besser als etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun.

„Elrond!", riefen ihm sowohl Celebrían als auch Elwing unisono nach und stürzten ihm hinterher.

Er hielt erst vor der Haustür inne, hier hatten auch die beiden Frauen und die Kinder ihn eingeholt.

„Das geht zu weit!", zischte er Elwing an. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir vernünftig miteinander reden können. Aber nicht das! Er ist vollkommen irre!"

„Elrond, bitte!", flehte Elwing immer verzweifelter und ergriff seine Hände. Er riss sich von ihr los. „Bitte …", sagte sie noch einmal leise. „Er ist nicht er selbst."

„Wer sollte er sonst sein?", giftete er. „Wäre er fähig etwas andres zu sagen, würde ich es mir noch einmal überlegen. Aber nicht so!" Das letzte schrie er. Schwer atmend sah er Elwing an und bemerkte die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen. „Kinder, wir gehen", sagte er betont kühl. Damit wandte er sich ab, das leise Weinen Elwings begleitete ihn.

„Vielleicht tust du ihnen Unrecht", sagte Celebrían leise.

„Vielleicht …", sagte Elrond noch leiser und biss die Zähne zusammen, um die Tränen zurück zu halten, die ihm in die Augen stiegen. Dieser Besuch schmerzte mehr, als er vor irgendwem zugeben wollte.

Denn ganz heimlich war in ihm das kleine Kind wieder hervor gekommen, das er vor so vielen Jahren einmal gewesen war. Und dieses Kind hatte gehofft, vielleicht doch eine Familie haben zu können wie jeder andere auch. Doch es war bitter enttäuscht worden.


End file.
